Skyrim: The Journey of a Hero
by Jack Russel
Summary: The story of a hero who must save the land of Skyrim from evil. Contains, romance, action and adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragonborn

Skyrim: The Journey of a Hero

Chapter 1: The Dragonborn

Hogni the Furious was a viking guy and he was a brave hero and did lots of cool things. But one dy he whanted to visit the impreal city and whent into arrcoss the mountains to get their.

But as he was crossing it he was captured by the impreal army, "you are under arest" they sayed. "axacute him" said the impreal genral.

So they took Mike to a castle to be have his head cut of!1 "But Im inocent" Mike said "I do not car" sad the impreal genral "Now killer him" the impreal genral said again.

The axicutermer was just about to kill Hogni the Furious whent a dragon came. The Dragon stated killing all the pepole who tried to kill Hogni the Furious so Hogni the Furious escape with another guy.

After along time Hogni the Furious escaped and the guy said that he had to go to a town. He than told Hogni the Furious to meat him tere. But Hogni the Furious had to go and sea his hot viking wife (as you can marrie in skyrim).

So Hogni the Furious got on his horse and rode to the city wear his wife lived. Hogni the Furious than entard the city and walked around. Hogni the Furious than saw his house and whent in.

Hogni the Furious than talk about his day to his hot viking wif and than they had sex.

The next day

Hogni the Furious had to go to Witerun to give somthing to the leader of wrierun. So Hogni the Furious gut on his horse and rode like the speed of light. Hogni the Furious got there in a day.

Hogni the Furious then whent to the leader of whiterun and gave him the letter that he had to give him.

"Hogni the Furious you must killer the dragon that is attackking the ciity!11" The leader of witerun said to Hogni the Furious.

Hogni the Furious didn't no how he wold kill the dagon but he would trie. So Hogni the Furious when out to the place were the dragon was. "DIE EVIL DRAGON!1" Hogni the Furious ascreamed.

Than Hogni the Furious stated attacking the dragon with his powerfull viking ax but the dragon breath fire back. So Hogni the Furious and the dragon forted epice battle.

Hogni the Furious was fighting back with fury. But the Dragon was still attacking but than Hogni the Furious got used his viking ax to do a realy powerfull move. "Tak this Dragon" Hogni the Furious yelled and killered the Dragon.

The Dragon dyed and Hogni the Furious absorbed its sole. "He is the dragonborn" A guy said. "The Dragons can be stoped" Another guy sayed.

So Hogni the Furious rode up to the whiterun castle to talk to the leader of Whiterun. "You saved us" the leader of whitrun saided. "Yo should speck with da" Graybreads an advisor to the leaderr

"They are athe top of the big mountain" the advisor said again. But Hogni the Furious wanted to do som tings first. He when to a town and decided to hav a drink. He was staying at the town before he got back to his home city.

Hogni the Furious was drink when a high elf mage walked to him and said "Hogni the Furious, my name is Alice and I am hear to help you fight the dragons".

"But why?" Hogni the Furious asked. "beacuse I want to find out more abot the dragons and also stop them from killin the wrold" Alice said to Hogni the Furious.

"don't trust shes an elf and elfes hate and whant to enslave pepole and stop them from warshiping talos" A warror said.

"We viking pepole dont want to be slaves and like to warshiping talso" Hogni the Furious sayed. "It is only the evil elfes that want to enslave pepoles" Alice said "and I'm a good elf" Alice said again.

"Ok you are ally then" sayed Hogni the Furious, "We'll head out at dawn" Hogni the Furious said again.

The next day

Hogni the Furious and Alice headed out arcors the road on there hourses. They were riding for alond and the went for miles. Just then bandit attacked them and said "gives us you mony" the head bandit said.

"NEVER" Hogni the Furious said back and the forted epic battle. Hogni the Furious was killing bandits with his powerful ax and Alice was killing bandits with her powerful magic.

They forted and killed all the bandits but tere was one left, who was the head bandit. "Surender" Hogni the Furious said with power, "NO" the bandit said back.

So Alice spelled at the head bandit and frose him. "Finish him" she shouted so Hogni the Furious gut out his powerful AX and choped of the head bandits head. The over bandits than got scared and ran away.

They cept on traveling across the countycide for miles but then they ran into a Bard. "Hey my name is Bob" The Bard said and I have come to sing song of you trasvels.

So the Barb Bob joined them. They travled more and then they soar the mountain they had to clime.

So Hogni the Furious walked to the entrace of the mountin whent saw a night.

"HALT" the Night said with loud, "What did you said Night" Hogni the Furious said to the Night. "HALT, yo will not entre the montan" the Night said "I am sworn not let anwone but the dragon born to the montain" again the Night said again.

"But I am the Dragonborn" Hogni the Furious said with brave. "Than prove it" the Night said and they forted along battle for along time. The fighting epic battle when Hogni the Furious used his dragon shout and won.

"You are teh Dragonborn" The Night said, "I am" Hogni the Furious said back. "Then we must go up to the ttemple on the montan but first we stay at the tavin and sleep for tomorrow we head to to temple" The Night said again.

To be countued


	2. Chapter 2: The mountan training

Chapter 2: The mountan training and graybeards

Hogni the Furious gut up the next mroning after sleeping in the inn. The night then said "come heros we must head to the greayberd temple were Hogni the Furious will lern how to use his dragonborn powers".

So they headed up the mountin. The walked up thousands of steps when they where attacked by a troll but Hogni the Furious used his dragon shout to shout the troll of the mountin.

They walked more and then they werre attacked by moar monsters but Alice killed them with her spells and Hogni the Furious with his axe.

They than saw the temple and entered. "It's the Dragonborn" A greybread and Hogni the Furious was told to show tat his is the dragonborn so Hogni the Furious used a dragon shout.

He then was tuat a more powerfull shout and he used on targets to show how good he is.

Bob the bard than sung a song about how cool Hogni the Furious is. But it was the bad and the graybeards threw him out, "Silly Bob" the Night sayed.

The graybeards then showed Hogni the Furious the another shout that made him go real fast. So Hogni the Furious used his shout and whent like speeod of light thought a gate befor it closed.

All the graybeards then cheered and clapped and saided ate the top of their voices "Hogni the Furious you truley are da dragonborn". Hogni the Furious new that he had done whell. But their is on more challge you must do Hogni the Furious.

"What is that" Hogni the Furious said back, you must go and get tha horn which is in the temple. "But that is the over side of Skyrim" Hogni the Furious said. "We no and that is why you the Dragonborn must do it, now go".

Their whent out and saw Bob waiting out side. "Lets go" said Hogni the Furious sayed and they headed of.

They whent thought the city Morthal on the way to the temple and the people there sayed that one of thee houses had burt down and they think that the guy who owned the house burned it down so he could marrie Alva.

"I will investigate it" Hogni the Furious said and they had a drink at the city pub and left the next morning.

They than got the temple and whent in. Their than they herd evil socererers who were using zombie people als slaves to mine glod. Hogni the Furious ran at them fast with his viking axe to kill them.

But he got to late and they ran of to investigate some noises and fight. They then herd fighting and whent down to sea what was going on. They than saw that the evil socereres were fighting zombies.

The Zombies were killing all the soreceres but the socerers were killing the zombies back.

So Hogni the Furious, Alice, the Night and Bob stated killing both the Zombies and the evil socerers. Than one of teh Zombies used a shout and blasted Bob backwards. "Silly Bob" said Alice.

After tey killered the all of the zombies and evil socerers Hogni the Furious said "I thinked I was the only on who cold use the shout" "They must of nown it back then aswel" said Alice back.

"We have to countue" said the Night and they headed on. They opened a door and whent to further depths of teh temple.

They forted thought moar rooms of zombies and killered them. They than saw a firethorwers traps but eisyaly avoided it. They than saw a bridge and zombies came over the bridge and they forted them.

But than more Zombies came so Hogni the Furious used his viking axe to cut the bridge and kill the zombies. They than forted in more rooms of aombies, they fort in a tressure room, a throne room and even secrate rooms.

Hogni the Furious than saw pillers and they jumped up the pillers to a higher floor. They entured another throne room and saw more zombies and killed them.

Than Hogni the Furious saw a wall with writing writen on it. "What cold it bee" Said Alice, "It a wall of power" sayed the night said, "wow" said Bob the Bard.

Hogni the Furious got up to it and abosrbed the word and lert it. "That was amazeing" said Bob Alice and the Night.

They than saw a many gates and buttons to open the gates, but tey cold only be opened for a short times. So Hogni the Furious pushed all the buttons and used his shout to go real fast and made it threw.

The others made it aswell but Bob the bard gut stuck "Silly Bob" Hogni the Furious said and pulled him thought the gate.

Tey than were attacked giant spiders and they fort them with power. They killered the spiders and than a bigger one came and the killed that two.

They were doing realy whell and when they gut to the final room they had taken all of the treasure. "Let's get tha horn" Hogni the Furious said and everybody said "YEAH".

They whent to were the horn was but it was the gone. "A theif has taken it" Hogni the Furious said loud with rage "Now I have failed mah mission and the graybeards will be mad and they won't train me to be a better daron slayer" Hogni the Furious said again.

"Wait there is a note hear" said the Night and he picked up the note.

The note sayed

To Dragonborn

I need to speck with you Now.

Stay in the loft room in the Inn in Riverwood, and Ill meet you tere.

From A friend

"We must go there" Said the Night, "but I promised to help the pepole in the Morthal. "They can wait this is urgent let's go" The Night said back. So took the rest of the tressure and headed out.

Find out what happens in the next chapter.

To be countued...


	3. Chapter 3: Riverwood and New Characters

Skyrim: The Journey of a Hero

Chapter 3: Riverwood Inn and New Characters

They exited the dungen temple place and headed out. They walked to riverwood and got there they headed it to the riverwood inn and booked a room for tha knight. "Let's find out who is behind this" Hogni the Furious said "When i find out who did this ill killer them" Bob sad with mad, "silly bob you coldnt killer anyone" said Alice.

They all whent to bread and than Hogni the Furious felt someone tap him on tha back. He jumped up holding his axe "WHOS THERE" he said with loud. "Im the person he stole the horn". "Then yo shall dye" Hogni the Furious said with anger. "But i am on your sode" the women said.

She than lead Hogni the Furious down a seacrate passage to the bassment. "Hogni the Furious My name is Delphine" Delphine said to Hogni the Furious. "If your on my side than why did you take the horn" "curse i whated to check you were not an evil elf trick" said Delphine. "But now yoy must show that you are the draagonborn."

"How will i do that" Hogni the Furious axed, "there is a drogon that will come back near a village along way form hear". "How do yo no that?" Hogni the Furious asxed. "Causre im an expret on dragons" Delphine sayed "now lets go ill meat you there" Delphinee sayed again,

So Hogni the Furious garver up his group and they headed of into the down the road. They keap ridng for weeks and days and sudently the herd somthing. "WAIT WAIT WAIT". It was an advisor for the leader of whiterun. "I forgot to tell you Hogni the Furious you are thane of whiterun and you get this compion Lydia and she can help you" the advisor said "I have to go now and return to mah duites".

They than stoped by at Windhelm witch they were a hour from. They arrived and stocked up on sirplys and got a drink at the local inn. But Hogni the Furious walkeded into the rong hose and saw a boy trying to smmond the knight mother. "Ar from the dark brotherhood" he axked Hogni the Furious. "No and they are evil and you shoudn't try to summon the knight mother ass she is eevil".

"Goody Goody Twoshoes" The boy said so Hogni the Furious left and said "I dont like evil". Hogni the Furious than whent to the inn and talked to everbody and they talked to him and they where all his freinds.

Hogni the Furious than talked to Lynida and found about her. They than all whent to bead and got up the next morning. They than headed out to the city.

**Meanwill Outside Windhelm**

Unra Stoneheart who is a sexy high elf but is also pure evil came itno Windhelm and said "HA HA is there anyone heat who whants to dye".

Unra Stoneheart was walk towards the inn to get a drink but than someone came up and tyied to sell her soming but she killered him and bribed the guards of.

Unra Stoneheart then when into the inn and got a glass of the most evil beer in the land and everbody gave her bad looks. Unra Stoneheart than herd some pepole talking about stuff.

"I herd that evil kid thinked that the good warrior Hogni the Furious was part of the dark brother hood and tryed to get him to do evil" A guy sayed "No way, Thats bad" Another guy sayed.

"HA HA HA looks like I can do sam bad deeds" Unra Stoneheart said with wicked. She finished her beer and walked out without paying. Unra Stoneheart than walked into the evil boys house.

"Are you from the dark brotherhood?" The boy axed "Yes Yes I am Muahahaha" Unra Stoneheart sayed. "That Cools, I whant yo to kill the owner of orphange cause shes nasty" the boy said to Unra Stoneheart.

"I will enjoy this" Unra Stoneheart and gave him the adress of an evill person so he cold be trained more in the ways of the darkside.

Unra Stoneheart than whent to Riften burning down villages, robbing and killing incent pepole and not paying for drinks on the way their.

Unra Stoneheart gut their and enterd to ornage "What are yoy doing hear if you want a kid grab one and leave" the orphange owner saided. "I dodn't want a kid I want your head" Unra Stoneheart said and cut the orhange owners head of.

Unra Stoneheart than burned the orphnage down so the kids will had to become pickpockets to survive and when they grew up they became supervillans.

Unra Stoneheart than saw a inocent woman and said "I just burt down a orphnage and kill its owner and Im going to blame the hole thing on **YOU**". "**NOOOOOOOOO!111**" The woman screamed. "Muahahaha HA HA HA" Unra Stoneheart luthed with pure evil.

Unra Stoneheart then hop off feeling great but than she ran into a man and he said "hey you look shady whant to help me pickpoket somthin". "Pickpocting is for the week, Im a murder" Unra Stoneheart sayed and danced of luthing evily.

Unra Stoneheart than whent of to her evil lair and plotted her next evill deed.

**Meanwhile Outside Riften**

Little Hood than rided into Riften, Little Hood was the great grand son Robin Hood and herd that there was a theifs gulid in the city and came to help the poor pepole of Riften by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

Little Hood reaily wanted to join the theifs guild as his gradfather Robin Hood helped the gray fox steal from the rich and give it to the poor.

Little Hood than when to the square and saw the man and said to Little Hood "whant to hep me steal somthin from that shopkeeper and frame that over shopkeaper". "But he is just a poor shop keeper " Little Hood sayed. "Hes realy a spy woking for the sheriff of Riften" the guy said.

So Little Hood stole the ring from the guys shop and put in the other guys shop. He than said "That man stole that other guys ring" and the guards areested him. "No this worng, the sheriff of Riften heel tel you all" the man said as he was being arested.

"Good job kid the names Brynjolf whats yours", "Mah names Little Hood" Little Hood said to Bryjoth. "By the grey fox you Robin Hood's grandson, things are going to get better hear". "Seek out our hideout benath the city. "I will do my good man" Little Hood said back.

**Meanwill in the the Sheriff of Riften Castle**

"Sir I bring news" a messanger to the Sherif of Riften said "Yes my liege" the Sheriff of Riften said. "Sir they have arrested your spy that watched the theives guild". "**THEY WHAT!**" Sheriff of Riften yelled. "He must off bean framed , who did it?" Sheriff of Riften axed.

"I-i-i-itt waaass" The meesger said "Well" Sheriff of Riften shouted. "It was Little Hood" the messenger sayed. "**LITTLE HOOD!111**" Sheriff of Riften shouted "I thinked will had seen the last of robin hoods family and that we about the theif guilds were going to be destroyed" Sheriff of Riften said.

"Have the spy axucuded, will get you yet Little Hood" Sheriff of Riften said with planing.

**Meanwhile with Our Main Heros**

Hogni the Furious, Alice, Lydia, The Night and Bob rode thought the plains of Skyrim and Bob was playing an epic song on his fiddle. They then arrived at a town near were the dragon was coming back. "We can stay the knight hear" said the Night. But suddleny they herd a "Help" and they saw a women runing down the hill.

"What is it young women?" said Hogni the Furious "The Dragon it killing things" the women said. "We must go and save these pepole" Hogni the Furious said.

The Night got out his lance, Lydia gut her bow, Bob gut out his fiddle Alice charged her spells, and Hogni the Furious raised his axe. They were raidy for epice battle.

To be countued...


	4. Chapter 4: The Advtures of Little Hood

Chapter 4 The Advtures of Little Hood, Unra Stonehart and our Main Heros

The Night, Lydia, Bob, Alice, and Hogni the Furious ran up to fight the dragon as it needed to dye.

They than saw the dargon but it was already the dead and they were just about to turn around when another dragon bought it back to live. "HA HA I am a life again" the Dragon luthed "Not four long" Hogni the Furious said and they attackeded.

The Night was stabbing the dragon with his lance and alice was shooting spells and Lydia was shooting arows and Hogni the Furious was hitin the dragon with his viking axe.

Bob was singing and fighting but than he got fire on hime and caught on fire but than jumped into water and was ok. "Silly Bob" Lydia said.

They wear fighing and wining the battle but than somthing bad happed.

**Meanwhile**

Unra Stonehart was riding along on her evil house when she was give a note from a someone. Se opend the note and loked at it. It had a hand amrk on it and a note saying "WE NO". "lol" said Unra Stonehart and killered the messgenger and rode of.

Unra Stonehart than parked her horse at the Dead Fairy Pub cause she liked the name.

Unra Stonehart was walking into a bar to get a drink a stay the knight she bought a roomed but stoles the money right back. "HA HA" Unra Stonehart luthed with evil.

Unra Stonehart than saw a man so she saduced him and had sex with him but than she killered him and stole all his money and even his ouse. Unra Stonehart than a lady so she saduced and had sex with her and killered her and stole all her money and house too.

Unra Stope planed to spend it all on evil and Than Unra Stonehart whent to bead to have good evil dreams about killed pepole and burning down building ans stealing stuff. Unra Stonehart than sundley woke up a starnge house "What is this" Unra Stonehart deemaded.

"You did a dark brotherhood contract when you are not a member" said Astrid "and now you have to killer wone of the pepole hear" Astrid said again. So Unra Stonehart got a nife out and killered al three. "My word" said Astrid "you are super evil so you can be a member stright away" Astrid said again.

Unra Stone Heart was told were the Dark Brotherhood hide out was so she rode their it will take her some time to get their so lets go to Little Hood.

**Meanwhile in the the Sheriff of Riftens Castle**

The Sheriff of Riften was plotting and than he had an evil plan "will take the poor and give the money to me but also give it to the shop keeps as whell so they will work for me now" The Sheriff of Riften said with evil.

"Your greatness your are so wise" said The Sheriff of Riften assitent "Shut up" The Sheriff of Riften said back.

**Meanwhile in Riften**

Little Hood was heading to the secrae theives guild hideout and whent there. Little Hood artived at the hideout and Brynjolf told to him that The Sheriff of Riften was increasing the taxes on the poor and givin it the himself the rich and the shopkeeps.

"We shou;d give this money back to the poor and show our shopkeeping freinds that they should not be freinds of The Sheriff of Riften" Little Hood said with brave. Little Hood whent with his band of heros to the shops and took them money back and gave it back to the poor. "Thank you kind hero!" the poor siad.

Little Hood was going to take the money from the riches houses and figure out a way to get to the The Sheriff of Riften castle but than The Sheriff of Riften came with an army.

"It was a trick Little Hood" The Sheriff of Riften said "Cease him" The Sheriff of Riften said again and the guards whent charge at Little Hood. So Little Hood did daring escape he shot a arrow with a rope on it and used it to climb the city walls.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM" The Sheriff of Riften yelled with mad. "You go Little Hood" a man yelled "Shut up pheasant" The Sheriff of Riften said a choped his head of. "The guards got ladders to climb the wall but Little Hood was one step ahead and he jumped into the river and swan to safty as their were guards waiting outside the gait.

"JUST YOU WAIT LITTLE HOOD" The Sheriff of Riften Yelled with anger and rage and mad.

Litt Hood than escaped avoiding the impreial patrol boats. He than saw his trusty steed and rode out and rode to The Silver Wolf Tavern. There he spent the night but when he went to pay the man said "its free for you Little Hood" "I no of your great deeds" he said again.

Than Little Hood had idea he rote letters to call the lands gretest archers and warriors to the Silver Wolf Tarven but put under the fake name Harry Gean as the sheif of Riften was still after him.

After a few days they arvied and they held a comption to sea who cold join Little Hoods band of heros and Little Hood bought them all pints of the tarvens finest ale for taken part.

The copertion went well and serval wariors joined Little Hoods band of heros but than The Sheriff of Riften and his assistent Elias arived "I will take part in the competion" Sheriff of Riften said.

The Sheriff of Riften took part and did realy well and than said "I know who realy are Harry Grean" The Sheriff of Riften said to Harry Grean who is really Little Hood.

"Who am I realy than" Harry Grean (Little Hood) asked The Sheriff of Riften. "You are Little Hood now prepair to be arrested" The Sheriff of Riften to Harry Grean who actaly Little Hood.

"Ha Ha Ha thats very funny" they luthed, "Even if your are Harry Grean we arest you any way untill Little Hood can be cuaght". "How about if you can beat me at artery and than you can arest me or are you chicken The Sheriff of Riften?" Harry Grean/Little Hood said to The Sheriff of Riften.

"No man calls the The Sheriff of Riften Chiken" The Sheriff of Riften said "Lets do this" The Sheriff of Riften said after. The Sheriff of Riften took the first shot and hit the bullseye Harry Grean who is Little hood in digiuse shot an arow so hard it whent and flew round the sun and hit the target right on The Sheriff of Riftens arrow and split it in to given little hood a hundren poits witch isnt even posible.

"You win this one" The Sheriff of Riften said and rode of in the distance. Lttile Hood than told the winners about the taxes and about what the The Sheriff of Riften is doing and they all vowed to help the pepole of Skyrim.

The pepole who joined the group were Big Jim Little Johns grandson, Preist Nuck who was the grandson of Fryer Tuck and was a priest a temple of Kinereth, Tenkith a Kajit theif and a Dark elf rougre.

Little Hood and his merry men rode of to Riften to get back to the thifs guild, and on the way their the hepled many pepole but still found plenty time to sing.

Litle Hood and his freinds arived at Riften and whent back to the Theif guild.

**Meanwill at The Sheriff of Riftens castle**

The Sheriff of Riften was planing an evil plan when Elias walked in and said sir I found a note. "No now Im planing, "but sir its important" I found this not in the horse and he gave the not to The Sheriff of Riften.

The note said the Harry Grean is actally Little Hood,"DAM YOU LITTLE HOOD" The Sheriff of Riften yelled with mad.

**Mean While with our main Heros**

Lydia, The Night, Bob, Alice, and Hogni the Furious were fighing a long tought battle against the evil dragon and after along tough battle they killered it and Hogni the Furious absorbed its sole.

That was amazing all the overs said and than Delphinee came and said to Hogni the Furious "Hogni the Furious you realy are the Dragonborn Iam a member of the blades and you have to break into the base of the evil elves to stop them cause I think they are bined this."

Hogni the Furious than told her that he would in a few days but he had to help some over pepole first and she said that he ha to that FAST.

So Hogni the Furious Lydia, Bob, Alice and The Night rode of into the sun to go to over places in Skyrim to help moar pepole.

To be countued...


	5. Chapter 5: The Aventure Countues!

Chapter Five: The Aventure Countues!

Hongi the furious could'nt not stop thinking about the poor man whoose hose had a burned down killing his family and that strange women he marryed. It was a tragday and he bet that evil woman was behind it.

So they arrived in Morthal and looked at he runis of the house and found nothing. "What sall we do" asked Bob, "We'll talk to the yarll" said Lydia and the went there.

So they go there and talked to her. "It is said to be cursed by some but you should investigate as you are brave warriros."

So they went back to the house getting there Hogni the Furious didt sea the point as they had already loked there. Then the saw goast! "I am the goast of the dead daughter of the guy whoese hose burnt down!". "Who did it" Alice asked "Ill tell you if you play hide and seek with me at night!". "Hide and seek with a goast" at NIGHT" Bob yelled said and fainted. "Silly Bob" the ghost said and dispread.

So they camped that night and told toast stories to set the mood and Bob wet his self with fear. Then when the moon was full and the wolfs were howling and it was dark it was time. bbut nothing happed so they whent to sleep and were woken up by Bob screaming.

They followed the sound and saw Bob running from a vampire "VAMPIRES RUN" shouted Bob. So the heros killed the vampire woman and saved the cowrdly Bard.

Alice examed the body and said "this defnaitly is vampire, this is strange". THen they saw the coffin of the girl and her sprit was at rest now. I bet that evil woman Alva is also vampire" said the knight "vampies are evil and are evill creatures that should be destroyed by hoily justace" he said again.

So they investigated the house they were going snaekaly like stealth but than the knight kick down door and say "you will die evil vampire" they found Alva feeding on a poor man was dead. So they fort and killered her than they found her diary in the basment and it say

_Soon I and my dark lord will rules the universe. THe town is at our mercy nothing can stop us. I gt another vampire to burnt down the house of that guy who marryied me. We were not marry at the time thogh but we are now._

"This is all the proof we need" said Hogni the Furious and the showed it to the yall and she was happy. "Now you just need to destroy the head vampire". "Head Vampire! Yikes!" said Bob. The Yall siged "Silly Bob"

**Mewhile with Unra Stoneheart**

Unra had jsut had sex with some fool and killered him luthing evily! It was good killing and sudicng and sexing the weak. She was near the dark brother hood sanctuary she jsut had to stop to take advantage of more incocnets.

But than Unra Stonheart had horid thinked!

Unra Stonheart had had bean having sex with lots of diffrent losers an than killing them. But The beeing Female mod from lovers lab was active meaning that she cold get pregnant!

Aothures Noes: BeeingFemale is mod witch is very complex amd relasitc made by milzschnitte and I dont understan it but use it anyway :(

She hadnt bean gain wait yet but wat if this was the frist stage? THan again the effects addon was active and she had not bean morning sick so she probally wasnt. But just to make sure she checked the Widget and it told her that she wasn't pregnant and had only 1% chance of getting teh pregnants right now. So she was relived.

Later Unra Stonheart got to entrancve of the brotherhood hide out and went in. the palce was very evil and dark and she loved it. THis was her new favrotie place and it was awsome!

She was met with the head of the dark brothehood Astrid and was introducved to the overs and found out that Astrid and Arnbjorn where marryed which was bad cause Unra Stonheart thinked that Astrid was sexy.

**Mean While with the Main Heros**

A mob of villagereds whent with them to battle, Alice gave them croses and garlic to make them better at killing vampires. Than the knight got on his horse and all the others did the same apart from the peasents who did not have any. So they rode on to battle and all the pepole ran. They got there and asulted the hideout killing vampires left and right. THe peasents were trying to burn all with their torches and the Alice was using epic spells and The knight and Hogni the Furious were cutting them in two. Layla was using epic moves and evan bob killed some.

THey then arrived at the throne room where the head vampie and his genreals were ploting evialy. "HA HA Morthal is now in my grasp but that is only begining. First Morthal than the uniniverse!", "I wouldn't bee so sure about that Vampire" siad Hogni the Furious. "Hogni the Furious what a suprise and you bought your freinds with you all the more to kill" smirked the head vampire, "You mean all the more to stop you evil monster" Hogni the Furious replied, "Dont hide behind you freinds Hogni the Furious take me on oen and one". So they sword battled to the deaf.

"Get them shouted head vampire and more vapires attacked the party". So they were all fighting and killing them off. Hogni the Furious and head vampire were fighting epic battle when Hogni the Furious hit him with killing blow "IMposible invicible!" the head vampire shout and epxloded, then all the over vampired died to as the head had bean killered.

So they got back to the city and Hogni the Furious bought land to build a house on. They arrived at the site and satated building.

They built the a smal house and got more matrials for the main hall. But than they hads now more buidildings to build and coudlnt decide whic ones to build. Alice wanted a liberry to study her books in, The Knight wantesd a armory for his weapons, Lyla said that they need a kitched as they needed somwere to kook food, Bob wanted a music room. THey all stared aguring about what they should have "Oh Boy" Hogni the Furious sighed.

**Mewhile with Little Hood**

The band of out laws were loking to go on antoher mission to help the pepole of the Riften. THough the Sheriff of Riften would be loking for them in Riftern and Little Hood didn't know ho to get there without being arrested. In the news as well it said that the Sheriff of Riften had declaired martal law and had all his milltary guys partol the city so it would rely be hard to get in.

The Sheriff of Riften had even given speeech saying that he would more taxes on the poor and make more Army patrols.

But the formed a plan, Preist Nuck would go collecting money for the Temple and the rest would disguis as preists so nobody would no. It was a great plan so they got on the disguises and snuck in.

There theif skills ensure that their digues was very good. They got to the thives guild hideout and Little Hood introduced his good freinds. Brynjolf shook his hand "looks like we got more pepole than can help us Thanks little Hood".

So they all got stettled in, Big Jim practiced with his pole arm, Preist Nuck made oferings to Kinereth, Tenkith preacticed with his short sowrd and the Dark Elf rouge with his steah, They also found time to sing merry songs.

**Now with Our Heros**

They had dicided to have a Ktichen, a Trophy room and tower for enchanting and Bob's room was in the celler were he was sent to to pratice his music,"Silly Bob" said Alice. So all was well. APart from they needed more martials to build the rest of the house and they didnt know how, but in the end it was deicded that they should hire somone to do it. Alll was going well and the house was good.

Than Hogni the Furious rembered that he had to stop the evil elves and so they whent to the mission.

To be countued...


	6. Chapter 6: Alice leaves for Collage

Chapter 6: Alice leaves for Collage

Hongi the Furious new that he had to get back to Riverwood for the mission agaisnt the evil elves. Alice was becmoing atracted to Hongi the Furious and was think about sleeping with him but the Beeing female Widject showed that she had 95% of getting pregants, show she didnt. She then deicded that she would study magic more. Then On the way ther they stoped at Winterhold and the herd about the Collage of Winterhold. "I will have to join the collage to futher my magic training as this is my desnty" said Alice. Everybody was sad to her go but they new she had to.

Alice whent the to the gates of the school and there was a guy there, "you must stop, you cant enter, until yo have proven your worth" the guy said. So Alice prefomred super spell and he was the impressed. "You can defintaly come in" he said so Alice did.

Alice entered the dorms and put her stuff there. Then Alice whent to the first lecture and was told to demistrate her block spells and she did. It was very easy for to prove how well her spells were. Than Alice had to be the one atacking while one of the students blocked. Alicr used a spell so powerfull that she blsdted him thought the window. Evrybody cheered.

So theyu werte next told to meet in some ruins to do some areculigy experdion. Alice was excited fo what could be down their she met some new friend on the way a Dark Elf, a shy Nord man and a crasy kajict. They arrived at the entrance the Kajit wante dpower from the ruins and Alice found a necklace this looks like an intresting artifact. BUT when she lifted it of a wall came and traped her. "What has happened" said the teacher "I do not know" relpied Alice and she tried to put it back but couldnt. Than as a last resort she put it on.

The wall move again, well done. "The necklace must alow you to speak to this place" the teacher said and he and her walkeded to the next part of the ruins. They where walking when a man apreahed, "I am from the Psijic Order" the guy said "and I will help you again" the guy said again. Then he went.

"What happened" asked teacher "it was a strange man" said he was for the Psijic Order said Alice. "They havnt bean seen for years. Why would they aprar now" the teacher wondered. They decidded to head on and were attacked by zombies again. "I've for these before" siad Alice and she used powerfull spells to fight them, even some from Phenderix Magic. They kill thembut there was more.

Then they came to a spot where the teacher wanted to lok at somthing so Alice when on ahead fighting zombies and doing pussels. Then she came to a room where an evil man was gaining power from a huge object. "Ha Ha Ha those fools said I could take the power of the Eye of Magnus but soon I will have the power to make the universe neal at my feet Ha Ha Ha". "We re hear to stop you"said Alice as the teacher came on the sance. "Imposible! I will destroy YOU BOTH!" said that monster of a man then he attacked. I was a long and hard battle but they thinked of the stragery, the teacher drained the power while Alice distraced the pure evil man.

It worked and he was vunrable than Alice hit with a deaf spell "NOOOOO I CAN NOT DYE NO" he said and blew up. "We one" said Alice and they she saw that there was wringing on the wall, the writing like Hongi used. So she wrote it down and sent it to him in a letter.

Alice whent back to the Collage and whent to bred for the night her head full of thinks about her first day at Collage. What was the Psjic order? Whatr was the deal with those runis? Now they was hear what would hapen next?

Meanwhile with Unra Stoneheart

Unra was given some awsome steath aormour at the Dark Brotherhood and was ready to go her fist mission. So she was sent to Nazi to get her first job and it turned out to be three. She was to killa begger, a Miller and a mine owner.

She whent to kill the begger fist "I love to kill the poor" she luthed and whent, "I want salt" said the begger so Unra stonheart gave him posion in stead. "Oh no this is the posion" he said and dyed. The Unra went to the miller who was paroniod so she had an idea to sudcude him using her high elf beauty. She check the beeing female and it was ok 1% chance. So she sudcded him and slept with him, than she cut out his heart. "OMG NO YOU TRICKED ME" he yelled and dyed.

The she came to the miner boss and she said "what do yo whant", Unra said I have soem iorn for you. "THank you" said the mine boss "it was atually a fake made by the mafia who are coming to kill you now" replied Unra Stoneheart. "Oh No" then MAfira rode over and killed the mine boss.

Unra Stoneheart had done her evil and whent back to the Dark Brotherhood find a jester had arived.

Meanwhile with Little hood

Litler Hood was told by MAcer the the Sheiff of Riftern was backing an honey medery to undermine the poor, this was beacuse it was aditicitive and would make him even more money. Also the local buniess women MAven Blackbirar was beeing loosing money because of him. Little Hood vowed to help the pepole o fRiftern from this new threat.

Meawhile in the meandry

"HA HA HA this flavour is divine I have made it to more adivitive than any drug" luthed brewmaster Sabjorn, "look at this" his hunchback assitent showed him and the Sheriff that their stocks had gone up! "Soon will's be the richest men alive" the brewmaster luthed and they all luthe evially.

Then outside in the streets a guy was walking to his house and stoped at a bar. I would like Black biar mead "you dont want that crap drin this!" said the bar man and gave him honey brew. "What is this asked" the guy "don't ask jsut drink" said the bar keep roared scary. So the guy drank and drank more and than still wanted more.

Then With Little hood.

Your misison is to desrtoy three of the honey hive and put the owner of it out of buiness. "Then would we have stoped them" asked Little Hood. "No as the headquaters and brewmaster would still stand" replied Brynjolf.

Little Hood new what had to be done and got one his horse and rode. Pepole cheered but where than arrested for that. Robin Hood rodew on and got to the honey farm. He saw Aringoth at the window "Ha Ha Ha I'm glad I sided with the sheriff of Riftern in his gneius skieam! Soon I will have more mony that egiht divine HA HA HA" then Little hood shot a rope arrow at the widow and zip lined across dropping fire bombs on three of the honey hives. He swang in and got the drop on the high elf. "End your buniess and give back the money to the pepole" siad Little Hood. "No #" so Lttle hood went to bassment and freed all the slaves who Aringoth had bean using and then set the bolir to overload. Then he got to the safe and stole the money to give back to the poor but there was at letter from the brewmaster, The sheiff of Riftern and somone else. But who?

So Little Hood retunred to Riftern and told the news. Seems like there is a third party in this Macer observed. Little Hood was than told to meat a contact in Whitrun for the next assult. "You Little hood mus infiltrtate the miand meandry and set off the boliers to blowup and then posion one. The captain of the guard of Whiterun is visting there so if he know it's posioned he will stop the mead from being made again. The meadry will than be blown up too.

So that was the plan.

Meanwhile with our main heros

They were going to leave but their Bob had becmome adicted to Honybrew "Silly Bob" said the barkeep.

To be countued...


End file.
